


Team Player One-Shots

by AvatarAang7



Series: Team Player [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's life is uneventful until a new girl shows up out of the blue, making Korra question herself and the life around her. Series of mostly fluffy one-shots taking place after the events of the main story. Warning: contains spoilers of Team Player. Modern Legend of Korra AU. [KorraxOpal]. Rated M for a surplus of swearing and sex. Cover Art by KorraFaangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naval Observatory

-"That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter; so help me God."

-"Congratulations Mr. Vice President," the judge said, shaking Tonraq's hand.

Korra applauded along with everyone else,  _even if everyone else if old, boring, and on a far too high government salary,_  wishing this ceremony to be over soon. They had moved into the Naval Observatory a week ago, and Korra had managed to pressure her father into letting her have the tower room. 'Consider it my price for helping you into the office.' Much to her own surprise, that actually worked, and she got it.

There was already round-the-clock security in their old house after the nomination, but now, all the dials were cranked up to eleven. Not only that, but the Secret Service insisted that even she would have to take her  _personal_  guard with her wherever she went. Much like she had expected, he was big in every direction, had a pair of dark shades, and an expensive suit. Hong Li. By all conventional measures, he should be intimidating, but he wasn't, not even a little bit. His face was too squishy, and as far as Korra was concerned, he was too young.

On the plus side, Opal had reveled in helping Korra pack. It was the perfect opportunity to go through her stuff, and discover, among other things, a picture of her when four-year old Korra was convinced that she could cut her own hair with a pair of kitchen scissors. Naturally, it ended in disaster, leaving her looking like she had been run over by a lawn mower. The next picture was actually somewhat of a precursor, because the way her hairdresser tried to save it made her look like, for lack of a better word, a lesbian.  _Guess mom and dad should have kept that picture closer._

Naturally, Opal could barely get over how adorable she looked, and spent most of the afternoon teasing her mercilessly about that and many other fairly embarrassing pictures.

Korra decided that since it was still their summer holiday (until Monday, when they would both be seniors) she might as well call her girlfriend. "Hey sweetie," she said when Opal answered.

-"Hey you. So, is the inauguration finally over?"

"Yep, my dad is now the 49th Vice President of the United States."

-"Congratulate him on our behalf, my mom was kind of bummed she couldn't be there."

Korra chuckled. "Well, I'll do that, and you tell her she didn't miss anything, it was boring as hell. But anyway, that's not why I called. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Opal stayed silent for a moment. "I've missed you this past week. Are you sure you can't come over?"

"Fairly. Captain America barely lets me pull a few laps in the pool on my own, and I'm not even leaving the grounds of the Naval Observatory with that. I'm telling you, these guys are paranoid."

-"Maybe you can convince them to let me through the gates? It'd be pretty hard for a security guard to ignore you, I imagine."

Senna knocked on her still open door, prompting Korra to look up. "Korra, do you have a moment? It's kind of important."

"I'm on the phone."

-"This won't take very long."

Korra loudly sighed. " _Fine,_ " she groaned, and turned back to the phone. "Call you back in a minute sweetie."

-"Okay, later," Opal cheerfully said, not making a fuss about it.

Her mother took a step in her direction, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the fact that Korra had meticulously strung up her movie posters from the art rails. Korra followed her mother's gaze, and a slight smile cracked across her face. _Probably not what the Rockefellers had in mind when they spend millions refurbishing this place._  "Korra, I want to ask you to come to the Inaugurational Gala the President is organizing for your father."

"No. Fucking. Way."

-"Korra, watch your language. We are supposed to be model citizens now."

"Mom, you know I hate galas, especially the ones that are nothing but a bunch of snooty old rich people patting each other on the back on how badly they managed to screw over their voters."

Senna chuckled. "You know that's not the only thing they do."

"Well, they are awfully bad at pretending otherwise."

Her mother sat down on the bed next to Korra. "You know how much this means to your father, and it would mean a lot to him if you were there. He likes to see this as something you achieved together, and he's right. This is yours too, and I really think you should go." Korra didn't say anything, she just threw Senna a pleading look. "Su Beifong is also invited, so maybe you'd be able to persuade her to bring Opal."

 _Hmm, the prospect of Opal in a gala dress is appealing._  "Fine. I'll call them, but if neither of them go, I'm not going either."

Senna nodded. "Fair enough." She took another look around, glaring at the two 17 inch monitors of her computer humming on her desk. "Like what you've done with the place."

"No you don't."

-"No I don't," she repeated with a chuckle. "How are you doing with settling in?"

Korra had a hard time not scoffing. "Well, aside from the fact that the average inmate has more freedom, I'm good." She saw how her mother got a questioning look on her face. "Mom, I haven't seen Opal in a week. Those knuckleheads at the gate won't let her in, and Captain America won't let me onto the Beifong Estate, saying it isn't secure."

Senna sighed. "We've been over this, that is for safety reasons. We are bigger targets now, plain and simple. The Secret Service already has enough on its plate making sure your school is secure, they don't need to add the Beifong Estate on that list as well."

"It's Opal's place, I've been over there a million times! They have enough security to embarrass Fort Knox, for crying out loud! Plus, well, they're the  _Beifongs_ , they're worth billions. If they wanted to harm us, they could buy an air force and level the city."

-"Alright, I'll talk to Saikhan, make sure that he could at least let Opal onto the grounds."

"Thank you." Korra dialed for Opal again while her mother left, and started explaining the situation with the gala to her girlfriend, who thankfully agreed to come.

Three days later, everything was ready. Senna had forced her daughter to come along to go shopping for a new dress, knowing full well that the one thing Korra hated more than a gala was shopping. Ultimately, Korra agreed to a simple yet stylish full-length blue dress, high closing around the neck, but completely sleeveless, showing off her (by now) toned arms. Fortunately, it reached all the way down to the ground, disguising the fact that she was only in rather minimal heels,  _mostly because walking in heels is fucking impossible. No idea how everyone else does it._

The gala was in the East Room of the White House, making this the second time this summer she actually went there, and it probably wouldn't be the last time this year. She mostly hung back, desperately trying to avoid having to make conversation with all these old gasbags. She had shaken hands with President Raiko, and was now in the process of having herself a snack various waiters were passing around, all awhile enjoying a glass of juice.  _At least, Opal will be here any minute now, she just texted they were in line to be screened._

After spending the entire time talking to uninteresting people, Tonraq made his way back to his daughter. "Hey kid," he cheerfully opened, leaning on the window sill next to her. "So, what are you thinking?"

"That you're one heartbeat away from the presidency and there wasn't a single vote cast in your name. I'm thinking democracy is overrated."

He burst out in a loud gush of laughter, turning quite a few heads their way, but even after he calmed himself down, a massive grin wouldn't leave his face. "You always had a good sense of humor, and you have it from the best."

Korra chuckled. "Well, I've been sitting on that joke for three days now. What was your big punchline?"

"My office used to be three miles from the Oval, and now I'm only three doors down."

She nodded approvingly. "Good, very good." They turned to face each other, and broke out in another gush of laughter. This drew the attention of an older woman, who came walking towards them.

-"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mr. Vice President."

He smiled. "I am having a bit of fun with my daughter. Korra, this is Izumi Showa, Speaker of the House. Speaker Showa, this is my daughter Korra." They shook hands.  _Well fuck, now I have to go make pleasant small talk. The 'pleasant' in that sentence of course being synonymous with 'I'd rather take a seat on the electric chair'._

After a few minutes of doing exactly that, she left again, leaving Korra with her father. "You know, I wouldn't have thought that when I kicked you out of the house five months ago, we'd ever find ourselves here, having a good laugh together."

"Same goes for me." She chuckled. "You should be glad we worked things out, because it definitely worked in your favor."

He nodded, and looked over towards the door, where Opal, Su, and Baatar Sr. were just walking in. Korra's eyes were immediately drawn to Opal, who looked  _gorgeous._  She was wearing a green sleeveless lace dress, open in the chest, but not improperly so because of a floral pattern in the lace, reaching all the way down to the floor. It hugged her curves in all the right places, making her slender, athletic body stand out fabulously.

-"She's beautiful, kid, I won't deny that. You hit the jackpot."

"I'll say," Korra muttered, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

-"Go get her," Tonraq encouraged his daughter, much to her surprise. "But do try and keep things polite when there are people around. I don't want a scandal in my first week in office."

Korra chuckled again. "Don't worry dad, I won't." She paced off to greet the Beifongs, and in particular, Opal. "Hello everyone, good to see you here."

Su chuckled. "Well look at you, playing the perfect host."

Korra raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Playing?"

She smiled again, winking at Korra. "Shall we go greet our new Vice President, Baatar?"

-"Good idea, dear." They walked off arm in arm, going over to greet and congratulate Tonraq, giving the girls what passed for privacy.

"You look amazing sweetie," Korra said, subtly placing a hand on Opal's hip.

-"Thanks. You're not bad yourself in the dress department."

"My mom made me wear it." She quickly leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss on Opal's lips, and when she pulled back again, there was something of a pout on her face.

-"You had to wait over a week to kiss me, and that's the best I get?"

Korra looked over to her father who was in a busy conversation with the Beifongs and the Speaker. "He asked me to keep it polite for the night. Folks in this joint tend to be a little sensitive. Plus, I didn't want to smear either of us with lipstick." The pout was still there, so Korra decided to step it up a little bit. "But since the entire country already knows, might as well use this. Care for a dance?"

This made Opal smile. "Hmm, such a lady. I take it you mom has given you some advice?"

"She did, now shall we?" Korra smirked, gesturing in the direction of the part of the hall that served as the dancefloor. Much to Korra's surprise, it wasn't exactly being used, and Opal suddenly got very nervous.

-"Korra, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

-"Because you're asking me to dance with my girlfriend in front of a hundred and fifty homophobes while I'm wearing a backless dress!" she hissed with a slight panic.

This piqued Korra's interest. "You are?" She quickly leaned back, seeing that Opal actually was. "Oh, holy shit, you are." _Damn. This just keeps getting better and better._  "Sweetie, it'll be fine. They already know, hell, it's the whole reason my father is here in the first place."

-"Alright, but if this bites us in the ass, it's on you."

"Fair enough." Korra placed her arm around Opal's waist, and they moved onto the mostly empty dancefloor. The Beifong had been correct of course, they did turn quite a few heads, mostly people who were very surprised to see two exceedingly well-dressed girls dancing with each other.

Through the aid of the backless part of the dress, Korra could feel her girlfriend heat up a little. "That bad, huh?"

-"Well, I'd be feeling a lot more comfortable if we weren't alone here."

Korra gave her a 'fair enough'-nod, and glanced over to her mother, gesturing her to join them. Senna got the message, and pulled Tenzin with her onto the dancefloor. This blew the starting whistle, and soon, the floor started to fill up quite nicely, calming Opal down significantly.

"I've missed this," Korra said, feeling the comfort of Opal's body pressed against her.

Opal smiled. "So have I, but I suppose you gotta count your blessings." They continued dancing for a bit, deeply enjoying being able to hold each other again. Ultimately though, they stopped, and went to get Opal a drink as well. The girls spent most of the evening enjoying each other's company, barely being able to suppress a distinct urge to ravage each other right then and there.

The Beifongs were some of the last people to leave and when the crowd had died down a little bit, Korra and Opal snuck into the Red Room, finally being able to kiss each other properly. Since it was already running late in the evening, neither of them really cared that it messed up their perfectly done make-up, especially the lipstick.

Korra had her arms wrapped firmly around her girlfriend, loving the feeling of Opal's bare back under her hands. Opal let her tongue run over Korra's lips, urging her to open up, to which she naturally complied, fighting for dominance over the kiss with their tongues. It was hot, wet, even messy, and Korra wouldn't have traded it for the world. She had missed this more than a little over the past week, and was finally able to give in after holding themselves back all night long.

Opal had pushed Korra against the wall next to the main door, gently cupping her face in her slender hands. Korra softly moaned into the kiss, making Opal grin again, and she broke away. "This is crazy. Good, but crazy. I mean, look at where we are!"

Korra smirked back. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me again."

She happily complied, but it wasn't meant to last. The doors were thrown open, and Tonraq walked in, catching the girls in that position. "Ahem."

"Dad..." Korra stammered, a red blush racing over her cheeks. If anything, Opal was even redder, which looked kind of adorable if it wasn't for her father standing there with a disappointed scowl on his face.

-"Korra, I thought we agreed you'd keep it polite."

She steeled herself, and desperately trying to force the red blush down again. "We did, but you said 'when there are people around'."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why did I have to raise such a smart-ass..." he muttered under his breath, but the girls heard it clear as day, making them both giggle. "Anyway," he continued. "Opal, your parents are leaving, and they were looking for you." Tonraq's eyes darted back and forth between them. "And you have a little..." he pointed to his mouth, and the blush came back to both of them.

Opal and Korra quickly wiped their mouths clean, while Tonraq left them alone again. "I guess this is it for now, huh?" Opal asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Korra sighed. "I guess so."

Opal stuck her head around the edge of the doorframe, looking at her parents, who already waiting for her. "Call me as soon as you have something for me, okay?"

"Of course. Love you, sweetie."

-"Love you too." Opal pressed a quick kiss on her lips, and walked out to follow her parents into the brand-new BMW 6-series that was waiting for them.  _Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave._  Korra's eyes followed Opal's shapely rear-end for until she worked it into their car, said rear-end being brought out all the more by the form-fitting green dress.

Afterwards, Korra and her parents quickly went back to the Naval observatory, where Korra worked herself out of her dress again, and soon went to bed.  _Benefits of not having a house-warming party in your own house._

The next few days were boring as shit. There were quite a few matches of Call of Duty, a few laps of the pool, and many, many texts back and forth between Korra and Opal.

A couple of days later, Korra was stirred from her Team Deathmatch late in the evening when she heard some commotion outside. She logged off and looked out the window , only to see Opal's i3 parked right in front of the house. She quickly ventured down to the front door, where she found her girlfriend arguing with Hong Li.

-"Don't you  _dare_  touch me."

Hong Li reached out, taking her by the wrist. "Miss, there are regulations. You don't have a visitors badge, and protocol mandates..."

-"I don't give a damn!" Opal interrupted him.

"What is going on here?!" Korra loudly announced herself.

-"Korra, thank God you're here. Touchy-feely here won't let me in," Opal explained, nodding to Korra's guard.

-"She has to be searched, as she hasn't been properly screened," Hong Li countered.

Korra sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hong, she's my girlfriend, I don't want her to go through this every time she comes here. Let her in."

-"But Miss..." Hong started, putting up a protest.

"Can it," Korra interrupted him, making a gesture for him to stop talking. "The only time I have seen her over the past two weeks was at the White House, so you will step aside, and remember her face properly, so that we don't have to go over this every time she wants to come here."

He hesitatingly nodded, and stepped aside.

-"Thank you," Opal sarcastically sneered, walking to Korra. "Hey sweetie," she said once she had stepped inside. Korra kicked the door shut, and pulled her girlfriend in close for a proper kiss, at long last. It felt relieving to finally be able to hold her again, to wrap her arms around her and wrestle for dominance over the kiss.

It took quite a while for them to break apart, when Opal chuckled, and Korra smirked too. "Welcome to the Naval Observatory."

-"Yes, it has a very  _welcoming_  feel to it."

"Don't blame Hong too much for it, he's just doing his job."

-"Doesn't mean it isn't frustrating."

"Tell me about it. So anyway, how about a grand tour?"

Opal nodded in agreement, and Korra took her around the house. Tonraq and Senna were gone for the night, so they had the place to themselves for now. As the residence was big, it took them quite a while to get through it all, and they ultimately ended up in front of Korra's room.

-"What's through this one?"

Korra smiled. "Go ahead," she urged her girlfriend to step in.

Opal did, and her jaw nearly fell to the floor from excitement. "No. Way. You have the tower room?!"

A crooked glance broke across Korra's face, and she enthusiastically nodded. "Yes! My dad wanted to make this his study, but I convinced him otherwise, so now it's mine."

-"This is so awesome. I'm not above admitting this: I'm actually kind of jealous here." Opal took a good look around seeing if she could spot anything. "You have a new bed. Were they worried the old one was going to kill you in your sleep?"

Korra chuckled. "No, but they made me keep this one. It's the bed Nelson Rockefeller slept in a few times, or so I'm told." She glanced over at Opal, who a strange look on her face, one that Korra was all too familiar with. "You have that frown again. What are you thinking?"

Opal leaned in, wrapping her arms low around Korra's waist. "Want to break it in properly?" she said in a sultry tone.

"God, I thought you'd never ask," Korra breathed, and she quickly crashed their lips together, starting what was promising to be an eventful night.


	2. Much Ado About Nothing

"Opal, how bribable is your security?"

-"Very, why?"

"Because there is something I want to do without Captain America knowing. Do you think you can take a different car than your own around the back of your estate, park it there, and wait for me to get to you?"

Opal chuckled into the phone. "I can probably manage something like that. And if you can start making your way over here, it should be ready when you get here, okay?"

"Okay sweetie, see you in a bit." With that, Korra hung up, and quickly made her way down, where Hong Li was waiting for her in the heavily armored GMC Yukon that was required by the Secret Service.  _God help me, why did they have to get me the most ostentatious, vulgar, unlikable car there is on the planet?_

-"Good afternoon miss. The Beifong Estate, I take it?" he asked in the most stoical way possible.

"Correct." The agent neatly opened the door for her, ushering her into the back of the massive car. The drive over to Opal's place was mostly quiet and really, it was because Korra wanted to drive herself. Despite suffering from a mild form of road rage, she did actually like driving, even if it was in her old, beat-up, underpowered Audi.  _Maybe this will present you with an opportunity._

Once she finally got there, Opal was already waiting for her inside, and after a bit of waffling and a cup of tea, Korra decided it was time to put her plan into motion. "Alright, I assume you're curious what I had you take a car around the back for."

Opal gingerly took a sip of her tea, and very deliberately put her cup down. "Why yes, as I put my father's brand new BMW around the back of the back of the house, that is a valid question for me to ask, but I decided to give you the chance to explain."

"I've decided to go with what you suggested. I'm getting a piercing."

This made Opal's eyes grow wide with excitement. "Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "Have you decided on where yet?"

"Guess."

-"Ears?"

"I'm not twelve anymore."

-"Tongue?"

"I'm not a pornstar."

-"Nose?"

"I'm not a fucking cow!"

Opal laughed. "Alright, now you are making this very difficult for me. Let's see... Belly button?"

"Getting warmer."

A faint blush crept over Opal's cheeks. "Are you..." she hesitated. " _Nipples?_ " she asked with a whisper.

Korra got a massive smile on her face and pointed at her girlfriend in confirmation. "Bingo."

-"You have got to be kidding me."

"Have I ever? My father would kill me if he ever finds out regardless of place, so I figured, might as well be in a place where he won't ever find out about it."

Opal chuckled again. "Ah yes, but we already agreed that he would also probably kill you if he found out about the skinny dipping. Or about the time we had sex in the Observation Dome."

Korra got a slight blush on her cheeks when she thought back to that night. It had been Opal's idea to go stargazing, which turned out to be a fantastic suggestion, as the Observation Dome kind of lends itself to that purpose. And between the full moon and some soft music that Opal put up on her phone, it didn't take a lot before they were both naked, sweaty, and screaming each other's names in complete ecstasy.  _Come to think of it, that was probably her plan along. Damn. She's good._

"True, but I'd still rather not have him finding out about it, which is why I want to do this without Captain America peering over my shoulder. That's why we need to leave through the back door, keep him in the dark, and that's why I needed a car there."

Opal nodded. "Alright, then what are we waiting for?" She preceded Korra out the back door, over the grounds, and through the small gate at the back, where Baatar senior's sparkling new BMW M6 Gran Coupé was waiting for them.

"Can I drive?" Korra hesitatingly asked.

-"I don't know Korra, it's my father's car, and it only just rolled off the showroom floor. He'd be livid if we'd dent it somehow." Korra heard Opal's objections, and decided to slowly put up her biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty lower lip, making it increasingly hard for her girlfriend to deny it. "Don't give me that look, you know I can't - oh fuck it, here you go," Opal eventually said, holding out the keys to Korra.

_Still got it._  "Thank you." She took the keys, and contently slipped into the comfortable leather seats of the M6.

It felt glorious to be behind the wheel of a car again, not to mention a car that Korra had adored from the start, and one that was  _very_  powerful. Not that she really got to use it, because it was a relatively short trip from the Beifong Estate to the nearest mall, 20 minutes because of city traffic.

When they stepped inside, Korra felt slightly relieved when she saw an Asian woman behind the counter. There had been few moments in the past where she had been more nervous, but Korra was at least somewhat comforted by Opal, whose grip on her hand assured her that she would be there.

The woman gave her the instructions of what they were going to do, and after checking her ID, led Korra to the back room, where she undressed. She felt extremely awkward, doing this for someone she didn't know, much less trust.

She wasn't going to turn around though, as this was something she wanted to do. Korra had prepared herself for immense amounts of pain, but in reality, it was a cinch once the needle was actually through. Her choice had fallen on a simple silver barbell, one on each side, leaving her nice and symmetrical.

Opal was standing beside her the whole time, never letting go of her hand.

-"There we go," the woman ultimately said, taking a content look at her work.

-"It looks great sweetie," Opal said, her mouth damn-near watering at the sight.

Korra chuckled. "That's what I was aiming for." She never had done anything quite like this, and even though she was royally late with her 'rebellious' phase, the results were worth it.

-"I can see you looking Metal Clan, don't even think about it," the shopkeeper suddenly spoke up.

Opal turned around in surprise. "What...? How do you..."

-"You practically drooling on my floor, I know what you're thinking. I do three of these a week, so let me tell you that I know what people are thinking when they first see their SO like this." She reached over to the wall, handing Korra a folder. "These are some instructions for aftercare, make sure you follow them closely, otherwise you'll be back here within the week because they got infected." She turned to Opal again. "As for you Metal Clan, you gotta keep your lid on for quite a while. Even though the folder says two months, I'd recommend at least ten weeks before you get to play with them."

_That's a bummer._  The look of disappointment on Opal's face was positively adorable, and Korra dressed herself again. "Will do. Thank you for everything." While she walked over to the counter to pay, Opal found her voice again.

-"Why do you keep calling me Metal Clan?"

The woman smiled. "It's a talent I have: no matter where it is, no tattoo remains hidden from me. Plus, I can read Chinese."

Korra and Opal threw each other an impressed look, most certainly not expecting that.

-"Well, I guess this is it for now ladies. Take good care, and enjoy."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." They made their way back to Baatar's BMW, where Opal climbed behind the wheel this time around. "This sucks. I was hoping we would get to play with them a lot sooner than ten weeks. I'll be in Europe by then."

Korra smiled, glancing through the folder she got. "Oh, it's not that bad. A bit of restraint for a few weeks, and then you'll be in the clear." Her smile slightly widened as the perfect lewd remark just popped into her head. "Guess you'll just have to get more creative in other places," she whispered in a sultry tone.

Opal went bright red, and it almost made her miss a red light. "Could you not do that while I'm driving my dad's car?"

"When else am I supposed to do it?" Korra chuckled. Her girlfriend laughed too, and they soon were back onto the Beifong Estate. Out of complete force of habit, Opal had driven to the driveway, which was when Korra suddenly spotted Hong Li's GMC, with him patiently waiting behind the wheel. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

-"I can still turn back," Opal offered, but Korra knew it was too late.

"Nah, we just have to wing it. Just park somewhere and we can figure something out." She did, and once they got out of the car, Hong Li was waiting for them by the entrance, the look on his face absolutely priceless.

-"What... How did you?"

"We just went into town for a bit, nothing to worry about," Korra dryly said.

-"You're supposed to ask me to escort you on trips like that, you know that."

A devious little grin appeared on Korra's face, as she realized he was digging his own grave. "Yes, and you're supposed to keep a close eye on me at all times." His expression became even more flabbergasted, to which Korra had an even harder time from bursting out into a massive fit of giggles. "But I'll do you a deal: I won't tell if you won't." She winked at him, before taking Opal's hand again. "Come on sweetie, let's get back inside."

-"That was brilliant," Opal chuckled as soon as she had closed the front door behind them.

"Why thank you."  _Well done. That wasn't the least bit smug **at all**._

Opal seemed to share the thought, as she raised a mischievous eyebrow. Fortunately, she didn't linger on the subject. "Come on, let's go and do something lazy. I've had this almost irresistible urge to watch The Lion King all week long, what do you say?"

Korra smiled, knowing Opal was a sucker for Disney. "Sounds good sweetie." Before long, they fired the movie up, Opal comfortably leaning into Korra. It was pretty much  _the_  perfect way to end a Friday afternoon, especially now that school was back in.

It went without saying that Opal cried during "Long live the king" and the ensuing scene, much to Korra's amusement. She subtly wiped away the tear flowing down her girlfriend's cheek, making her chuckle. "Such a big softie."

Opal smiled. "Such a big dork."

"Both are... true." She pressed a quick kiss on Opal's cheek.  _This day simply can't get any better._


	3. Pepper and Cyanide

"Christ that was good..." Korra breathed, as Opal slowly kissed her way back up her belly.

Opal smiled, and pulled her girlfriend in for a long, passionate kiss. "Good thing I'm nowhere near done," she smirked as she slid her hand down Korra's abdomen again.

"Opal, wait..."

-"What is it?" she worriedly asked.

Korra chuckled. "Just give me a minute, it was already the third time tonight."  _There's only so much pleasure a person can endure before losing their mind._

This made Opal pout. "You jerk, I thought there was something wrong." Korra laughed again, and pulled her girlfriend in for a tight hug, letting their foreheads rest against each others. "You know, I always love seeing you like this. You're at you're sexiest when you're like this."

Korra raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Like what?"

-"Naked, sweaty, panting, messed up hair, and with a massive content grin. Shame about the sportsbra though."

She was referring to the bra Korra was forced to wear because of the piercings, but that was a minor sacrifice. Opal made good on Korra's idea of 'getting more creative somewhere else.' "Hmm, likewise," Korra purred, pulling Opal in for another kiss. She already accepted that Opal was the more dominant one in bed, and she didn't mind one bit. Korra knew that her girlfriend would never do anything to hurt her, and she trusted that instinct completely. Opal decided now would be a good time to start again, and snaked her hand back between Korra's legs.

"Again?!" Korra exclaimed, a bit surprised, but mostly excited.

Opal just smiled. "I'm going away for a month, I gotta enjoy it while I still can. Besides, I want to even the scores before I fly away tomorrow." She was about to move down in her entirety, when she suddenly looked up. "Did you hear that?"

Korra tried to focus on her hearing, but that was surprisingly difficult with the gorgeous naked girl on top of her. "Hear what?"

-"Hang on." She stood up, walking towards the window, trying to get a good glimpse of what was going on outside. "Shit..." she muttered under her breath, but Korra still heard it.

"Let me guess: my dad's motorcade is here." Opal turned around and nodded, before walking back to the bed, dropping herself next to her girlfriend again. Korra knew that her parents would be home at some point, but she was sort of hoping their fundraiser would run later than planned, which it kind of did. Unfortunately, it didn't run  _as_  late as she had hoped. "Looks like I won this round," Korra contently smirked, wrapping an arm around Opal.

But she just smiled, and pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "Did you think I'm going to give up that easily? Korra, you insult me."

"It's over, at least for now. My dad would be livid if he'd hear us."

-"That's why I came prepared," Opal smirked, and she reached down the side of the bed, grabbing her bag, and rummaged around in it for a little, before the smile on her face grew. "I figured we wouldn't have as long as I'd have ideally liked, so I did a little bit of shopping yesterday to make sure the sound issue could be solved. Aha! Got it!"

What she pulled out of the bag, put a massive red blush on Korra's cheeks. Opal was holding a ball gag.

"I... I honestly don't know what to say," she stammered.

Opal gently cupped her cheek. "Sweetie, if you don't want to use it, just say so. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, and it just seemed like good fun to me."

_She's got a point there, it does seem like good fun. Like Puerto Rico, only there are no safety nets here._  "Let's do it," Korra decisively said, making her girlfriend look up in surprise. "I trust you, and I want you to finish what you started."

The smile on Opal's face grew, and she pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "Alright, in that case, open wide." She moved Korra's hair back, and put the roughly golf ball-sized gag in her mouth, before buckling it up behind her head. "Just yank it down if you don't like it anymore."

Korra nodded, as she was now unable to answer. The gag felt slightly uncomfortable in her mouth, as it made her drool like a Saint Bernard, but the sparkle in Opal's eyes made it all worth it.  _Do try to avoid that, it wouldn't be exactly attractive._  Opal seemed to disagree though.

-"Alright, I've just changed my mind:  _this_  is the sexiest you've ever looked." A massive smile broke across her face, one that made a fuzzy feel rise through Korra as well. "Of course, you wouldn't do this if there wasn't some sort of benefit to it," Opal continued, and she slid down Korra's body, made easier by the fact that they were both very slippery by now. "And I bet you're wondering what those benefits might be..."

Korra groaned into the gag as Opal bit into the inside of her thigh, leaving another clear purple mark there. "I won't tell, but trust me when I say: they're good..." She set work, eagerly pushing her tongue out inbetween Korra's lower lips, making her groan into the gag again.

She had lost count of how many times Opal had made her feel  _this good_  tonight alone. Korra wasn't sure if the gag was actually helping much with the noise, so she decided to try and keep the noise levels down out of herself, but with Opal's tongue working its magic, that was hard, and not a little bit. She was still sensitive from her previous three climaxes, so it didn't take very long before she could feel the fourth one approaching.

"Hmmpph!" Korra groaned into the gag, unable to make it actually comprehensive.

Opal briefly looked up, a big grin plastered over her face. "Hmm, looks like it's doing its job just fine." She dove back in, gently sucking on Korra's clit, sending a bolt of electricity straight through her. It wasn't until Opal pushed her tongue through her opening again that she fully lost control. A wave of pleasure rolled over Korra's body, making her go limp in pretty much every way possible.

When the climax subsided, Opal contently rested her chin on Korra's belly. "I'm calling it even for the night."

Korra chuckled, and yanked the gag down to her neck before she pulled her girlfriend back up so that they could see eye to eye again. "Oh, you can call it whatever you want, I think it was brilliant." She pulled Opal in for a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips. They were both struggeling to keep their eyes open by this point, mostly because of sheer exhaustion, a point that was proven when Opal yawned dramatically.

-"Want to call it a night?"

_And now she's able to read your mind. This is definitely going the right way._  "Good idea. You wanna be the big or the little spoon?"

-"Hmm... I think I'm gonna say little for now." Opal rolled off of Korra, who wrapped her arms securely around her girlfriend. It took nothing before they both feel asleep.

The next morning, Korra woke up from her phone, blaring its alarm through the room. Opal was no longer wrapped in her arms, which was kind of a shame, but she woke up from the noise as well.

-"Hnngg," she groaned. "That's yours... Why do you set your alarm on Sunday morning?"

"Because  _someone_  needs to catch a flight to Amsterdam," Korra smirked back, slowly willing her eyes open. Neither girl moved, partially because they didn't want to, but mostly because they were unable to. Last night left them both with a bad case of sore muscles, but Korra had already made up her mind about that.  _Totally, completely, and utterly worth it._

-"Girls, you need to get ready," Senna loudly said, barging into Korra's room unannounced. Fortunately, they were both under the covers, so there was nothing to really worry about. Or so Korra thought.

"Mom, I set my alarm extra early so we wouldn't have to rush anything."

-"Be that as it may..." Her mother suddenly interrupted herself, while a massive blush raced over her cheeks. She whipped around, much to Korra's surprise. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that."

"Saw what?"

Senna decisively pointed to her neck, and it only confused Korra further. For as far as she could remember, Opal didn't put any hickeys there last night, as they had agreed to be more careful after the shower fiasco. She gently traced her fingers from her ear down, which was when she suddenly felt it. Her eyes shot open and she was now fully awake.

Korra still had the gag around her neck.

_Well fuck. Add this to the list of 'incredibly awkward encounters with family after sex', which is **far**  too long for your taste, and you're only 18._ A surge of heat raced through her cheeks, probably matching her mother's color.

-"Get ready." With that, Senna left the room, probably too uncomfortable to look again at her daughter.

Opal was gaining quite a bit of color on her cheeks as well. "She's kind of right, we have to get ready."

"You do that, I'm just gonna go hang myself in the meantime," Korra sarcastically said, desperately trying to fumble off the gag, but the clasp seemed to have a mind of its own. Once Opal had helped her out, they took a quick shower (seperately of course) and got dressed before sauntering down for breakfast,  _which isn't going to be the least bit awkward._

It actually turned out to be not  _that_  horrible, and it wasn't long before the girls met up with the Beifongs in order to send Opal off for her month-long micro-exchange with a school in the Netherlands. She was scheduled to make a short stop in London, and then it was on to Amsterdam.

The goodbye was everything she'd expected. The girls had driven back to the Beifong Estate, where Opal had already packed. Korra would go with her to the airport, along with her family, save for Baatar Jr., who had something important to take care of, so he had already said his goodbyes. This actually turned out to be very useful, because they were able to squeeze all seven of them into the GMC Yukon of the Secret Service, which was actually useful for a change.

Korra as the last one who Opal said her goodbye to, with the rest of her family taking a bit of tactful distance. Opal pressed a soft kiss on Korra's lips, a hint of tears jerking on the corners of her massive emerald eyes. "Hey, it'll only be a month, remember? Then everything will be back to normal," Korra tried to assuage her girlfriend.

Opal chuckled. "Yeah. I'll let you know as soon as I get there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just be careful over there, yeah?"

-"I will be. See you soon, sweetie." And with that, Opal went into the line for check-in, before disappearing behind the walls of the duty-free.

The way back was a bit of a blur. Korra distinctly felt the burn of her sore muscles slowly subsiding, reminding her of the amazing way they had given each other a proper stockpile of pleasure to last them the month. Opal had been genuinely excited about being able to go on this trip, and of course Korra was happy for her. That didn't mean she wouldn't miss her for the next month, though.  _Stop being so miserable and just suck it up. You've been through worse._

Korra wasn't feeling very hungry at dinner, so she only ate a few bites before she spent the rest of her time playing with her food. The awkwardness from what had transpired between her and her mother that morning had mostly faded  _as long as you don't look each other in the eyes._

-"So I've invited the Raikos over for dinner on Wednesday," Senna announced.

Both Korra and her father groaned, in perfect sync, no less. "Senna, why would you do that?" Tonraq asked, clearly not looking forward to it.

-"Because it's important that you get to know each other outside of work as well. Come on, you're 51, do I still have to raise you?"

"Apparently," Korra muttered under her breath, but her mother heard it clear as day.

-"As for you young lady, I expect you to be there as well, and you'll behave. Raiko is the President of the United States for crying out loud, you will  _not_  give him a big mouth."  _Bet you ten bucks?_  She said nothing, and just kept playing with her food. "Anyway, we have to serve them something nice," Senna continued. "Do you have ideas?"

"Steak sprinkled with pepper and cyanide?"

-"Korra!" Her mother searched for words to berate her daughter more, but couldn't find them on a moment's notice. "Tonraq, you say something."

Her father put up a stoical face. "Korra, we are not going to serve the President cyanide on his steak." He was briefly quiet, and Korra looked up. "It's volatile, you put it in his ice cream."

Senna hit the table with her flat hand, and Korra burst out laughing, fist-bumping her father. Once her mother saw that, she just pinched the bridge of her nose. "God help me, I have to raise two children on my own..."

-"Hey, she may have your good looks, but she has my winning personality," Tonraq cheerfully declared, winking to his daughter. Senna couldn't force back her smile anymore, glancing contently at her husband. "Charmer," she playfully said.

Korra's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she tried to check it discreetly, but failed. "No phones at the table, you know the rules," her mother's voiced pierced the air before she could read it.

She sighed. "Come on mom, it's from Opal, she should have landed by now. Besides, I'm not hungry anyway."

-"Be that as it may, this is our family dinner, and people who are on the other side of the planet are not a part of that. Plus, it's past midnight for Opal, she should be going to bed soon."

Korra groaned and let herself fall back into her chair, but Senna didn't budge. She had to patiently wait until dinner was over.  _Not one of your stronger suits._  Regardless, Korra managed to do it, and when her mother was done ten minutes later, she raced up the stairs to her computer to try and Skype with her girlfriend. She had even specially bought a webcam for it,  _because let's face it, you never had any reason to have one before._

After the usual greetings and 'can you hear me' that always happens when one tries to Skype, they settled into a more relaxed conversation.

"How was your flight?"

Opal chuckled. "Well, it was an experience, to put it nicely."

"You mean to mingle among the common peasants, and travel commercial like the rest of us lowly earthlings?"

This made her laugh even harder. "Not exactly. The legroom-issue you brought up was non-existant for me, probably because I'm short, but it was mostly the staff. I was flying with BA, and my flight attendant was a British homosexual is gray flannel trousers asking me if I wanted 'a cuppa and a scon'."

Korra began to laugh too. "A what?"

-"Tea and a scone. You can say about those crazy Brits what you want, but it was awesome."

"I guess so. How's The Netherlands?"

-"A very weird place. You know how they always show those shops in Amsterdam with the big neon signs in the shape of marijuana? Those actually exist! I mean, I know it's legal in Washington, but it's just weird to see advertising like that."

It only made Korra laugh harder. " _Ils sont fous, ces Hollandais._ "

Opal chuckled too. "You can say that again. Speaking of which, they showed us another crazy store, you know, a throw-us-in-the-deep-end kind of thing. Make sure that us Americans won't get too many surprises while we're here, or at least, something like that."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

-"What I'm saying is that I sent you a little care package, it should be there in a few days. Now it's of course for you, but I want to use it as well when I get back. However, you go ahead and break it in."

"You're really not going to say what's in it, are you?"

That familiar teasing twinkle appeared in Opal's eyes again, Korra could even spot that over the occasionally shoddy connection. "No I'm not, that would ruin the surprise. Let's just say it's something the Dutch ought to be good at."

They finished the conversation with some more hollow banter, but it was nice to talk to each other, even if it was less than 12 hours ago that they last spoke.

The next week could nearly be classified as torture. Korra was very excited as to the 'care package' Opal had sent her way, but was dreading the dinner with the President at the same time.  _That can only end well._

When Wednesday broke, it turned out to be even worse than she had previously imagined. Not only had her mother invited the Raikos for dinner, she had also invited them for a pre-dinner drink.

President Raiko and the First Lady arrived after Senna had forced Korra to squeeze herself into a decent dress, and it was right when they were in the middle of small talk when Commander Saikhan interrupted them. "Excuse me, but there is a package here. It's addressed to Korra."

-"Korra, did you order some videogame again without telling me?" her mother asked, a slight hint of disdain in her voice.

"I'll have you know, I didn't. That must be Opal's care package she sent me."  _As stated. There are no possible ways in which this can go wrong._  She took the medium sized box, and used a letter opener to cut through the tape holding it all together, and flipped open the lid, only to slam it shut tight again upon seeing what was inside. As it turned out, opening it in front of the president and his wife was a huge mistake, as it made Korra turn as red as a tomato. "On second thought, I'll finish unpacking this in my room. Back in a sec!" She didn't even wait for an answer, and made for her room as fast as was humanly possible  _in this stupid fucking dress._

A quick text to Opal saying " _Skype. Now._ " had the desired effect, as her phone emblem soon turned green.

"You jerk! You couldn't have warned about openening it with company?!"

The look on her face said 'I'm going to say I feel sorry, but this is exactly what I wanted'. "Ooh, was your mom peering over your shoulder? That would be awkward. Though it wouldn't be the worst thing, considering what she caught us doing."

"While the President of the United  _fucking_  States was sitting on my sofa, having a glass of wine, I opened up a 'care package' from you, containing a bright red - double headed - ten inch -  **dildo**!"

-"Yeah, seems like good fun, wouldn't you say?"

Korra loudly groaned and fell back into her chair, and she glanced at the screen again, seeing Opal with a massive smile on her face on the other side of the connection. "You're going to pay for this. You'd best brace yourself when you get off that plane again."

-"Hmm, looking forward to it," she teased, giving her a sly wink. "It's late here, I should be getting to bed. Love you sweetie."

She couldn't help but chuckle at how big a tease Opal was being. "Love you too. Sleep tight."

* * *

_Korra's comment in French would literally translate to 'crazy guys, those Dutch.' In actuality, it's a reference to the Asterix comic books, which are quite popular on this side of the Atlantic. They are originally French, hence the language, where it's often used in relation to the Romans._

_As to Opal's comment about the Dutch being good at it, do a Google image search for 'Why you are Dutch', click on the newspaper cut-out, first column, roughly in the middle. Can't necessarily say it's true, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up._


End file.
